SMILE
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 18 – 'Orang yang memiliki senyum tercerah adalah orang yang memiliki luka terdalam' - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Smile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap langkah memenuhi lorong kelas di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, sedang mengejar waktu dengan berlari ke arah sebuah kelas. Ia benar benar lupa jika hari ini ada seorang psikiater ternama yang datang ke universitasnya untuk melakukan sebuah seminar kecil.

"... Jadi bagaima—"

BRAK!

Wanita yang ada di dekat layar proyektor itu menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Wanita itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasakan langkah kaki yang mendekat pun mendongak.

"A...ah, maaf, kurasa aku terlambat—"

"Lima belas menit, tuan...?" potong wanita itu sekaligus menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Park Chanyeol" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman cerahnya.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk. Chanyeol hampir saja bertanya akan duduk dimana, karena ruangan ini hampir penuh, dan dapat dipastikan jika acara ini banyak yang berminat, apa lagi pembicara sekaligus psikiaternya seorang wanita cantik.

Chanyeol pun duduk di dekat jendela, di samping pria dengan rambut hitam pekat. Pria itu sibuk mencatat tulisan tulisan yang ada di layar proektor, entah itu penting atau tidak, Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan"

Chanyeol menikmati seminar itu dengan sedikit tenang, ya sedikit. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pria di sampingnya, entah mengapa ia tertarik pada orang yang bahkan tak membuat suara sedikit pun sedari tadi, kecuali gesekan antara ujung pena dan bukunya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia tertarik dengan pria di sampingnya, mungkin karena wajahnya, ya wajahnya, terlihat manis, namun datar.

"...Sekian dariku, maaf jika ada beberapa kesalahan, sebelumnya, apa ada yang hendak bertanya?"

"Diamlah Kkamjong, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantin ... Sebentar lagi aku sampai, astaga, apakah begini sikapmu setelah kau putus dari Kyungsoo? Aish..." Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya yang terhubung pada Jongin-Kkamjong-, karena pria di sebrang sana mengumpat dengan keras hingga suaranya terdengar oleh mahasiswa yang melewati Chanyeol. "Hei, bisa tidak kau tak berteriak ... Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku ... Hn, hei, kau duduk dimana? Aku su— baiklah, aku sudah melihat tubuh hitammu" dan pada saat itu Chanyeol cepat cepat memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Chanyeol mengernyit begitu ia melihat Jongin tak sendirian, ada seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya, tepatnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Fisik orang itu terlihat familiar bagi Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu pasti. Chanyeol pun tersadar dari acara 'memperhatikan orang asing itu' begitu Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali"

"A-ah, mian"

Chanyeol memilih duduk di samping Jongin, dan begitu ia sudah di samping Jongin, ia dapat melihat wajah pria itu, dan pada saat itu pula Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Orang asing itu adalah pria yang duduk di sampingnya saat seminar beberapa hari yang lalu. Chanyeol menyikut lengan Jongin hingga yang disikut pun menoleh, lalu Chanyeol memberi tatapan 'nugu?'.

"Ah, ya, aku hampir lupa, Hyung, dia adalah sepupuku, Baek hyung" orang asing itu yang tadinya melihat ke arah jendela pun menoleh. "Baek hyung, dia Chan hyung, sunbaeku dari _senior high school_ "

Chanyeol buru buru mengeluarkan tangannya yang dari tadi ada di saku _hoodie_ -nya, mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan orang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Park Chanyeol" ujarnya dengan senyum-yang menurut Jongin terlihat- idiot.

Baekhyun memandang sejenak telapak tangan Chanyeol, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak berminat sedikit pun, namun akhirnya ia meraih tangan itu, demi keformalan baginya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Kau baru, Baekhyun-sshi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya"

"Jurusanmu apa?"

"Psikolog"

"Apa kau satu angkatan dengan Jongin?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu umurmu?"

"Dua puluh dua"

"Kau bercanda"

"Tidak"

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih muda dari dua puluh dua"

"Hn"

Chanyeol berdehem, ia merasa ada aura yang aneh di sekitar mereka, kecuali Jongin, ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, tepatnya pacar barunya. Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun tak menikmati pembicaraan mereka, bahkan pria yang baru dikenalnya itu tak menampakan senyum sedikit pun, dan Jongin dari tadi pun lebih memilih pacar barunya dari pada berbicara dengan orang disekitarnya.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu, Luhan hyung sudah menungguku" ucap Jongin tiba tiba.

Dan begitu Jongin pergi, suasana diantara mereka benar benar terasa canggung bagi Chanyeol, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun, karena ia tak begitu peduli. Kecanggungan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, dan Chanyeol tak menyangka jika yang memecah kecanggungan itu adalah Baekhyun, karena ia pikir Baekhyun tipikal orang yang pendiam dan tak suka memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas di Mr. Song, apa kau mengikuti kelas itu? Kau juga di jurusan psikolog bukan?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar Baekhyun ternyata mengetahui jurusannya, padahal sedari tadi ia tak mengatakan jurusannya, atau mungkin Jongin? Tidak mungkin, Jongin tak mungkin membuang buang suaranya untuk memberi tau jurusan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, itu tidak penting.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan meja, berhenti, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil mengernyit heran, lalu berguman 'apa'.

"Jurusanku, bahkan aku tak memberi tahumu"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya, ia benar benar tak menyangka jika Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan tak penting seperti itu.

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Kurasa tidak"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, namun tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Seminar, kau duduk di sebelahku bukan?"

"Dan, apa yakin jika kita satu angkatan?"

"Apakah itu penting sekarang? Lagi pula aku menebaknya dengan benar bukan?" ujar Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat percaya diri bagi telinga Chanyeol

"Eum, ya" jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa sedikit aneh dengan suasana ini.

Kini, mereka mulai berjalan keluar kantin, lalu berbelok ke arah lorong lain, berjalan menuju sebuah kelas degan dosen berkepala botak.

"Dan, kurasa kau memperhatikanku selama seminar"

"Apa? Aku tidak" elak Chanyeol, ayolah, siapa yang berani mengaku jika seseorang tengah memperhatikan orang lain, dan orang itu tertangkap basah oleh orang yang diperhatikannya, pastinya malu bukan.

Dugaan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun orang yang tak suka memperhatikan sekitar ternyata salah, Chanyeol yang pada saat itu sangat berhati hati dalam memperhatikan Baekhyun ternyata dapat Baekhyun rasakan.

Sudah berminggu minggu Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol belum sekali pun melihat senyum atau pun tawa dari namja itu. Mungkin bagi orang lain-bahkan Chanyeol- akan berpikir jika wajah seperti Baekhyun adalah wajah yang sangat ekspresif, namun nyatanya Baekhyun adalah orang yang irit ekspresi. Chanyeol tak menyangka jika ada orang yang lebih irit dari Sehun-sepupu Chanyeol-, paling tidak Sehun bisa tersenyum.

"Baek"

"Heum?"

Tidak hanya irit ekspresi, walau sudah berminggu minggu mereka kenal, Baekhyun masih juga irit bicara, layaknya ia sedang menelpon, takut jika pulsanya habis.

"Kau tau, kita sudah lumayan lama saling mengenal—"

"Enam minggu"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, baru kali ini ia bertemu orang yang begitu kaku, walau pun sudah saling mengenal .

"Tidakkah kau merasa jika kau selalu berbicara dengan sangat singkat dan jarang, maksudku tidak pernah sama sekali tersenyum, padaku? Itu sedikit kasar" ujar Chanyeol sambil berhati hati, takut jika kalimatnya terlalu menyinggung Baekhyun.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf"

"Bahkan reaksinya seperti itu" cibir Chanyeol pelan, pelan sekali, dan Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Namun sayangnya aku sudah tidak bisa tersenyum" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, ia merasa tertarik dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun bicarakan, lebih tepatnya penasaran mungkin. "Senyumanku sudah mati" setelah itu Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jalan raya, lalu memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus ke arahnya.

' _Senyumannya, sudah mati? Apa dia sudah gila?_ '

"Masuklah"

Chanyeol melepas sepatu _Adidas_ -nya yang sudah sedikit usang itu dengan sandal rumahan yang ada di apartemen Baekhyun. Kini mereka berada di apartemen Baekhyun, sebenarnya tidak hanya Chanyeol yang akan ke apartemen Baekhyun, Jongin dan pacar barunya itu juga akan kemari, ingin nonton film bersama.

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun, dan begitu Chanyeol menoleh, terlihat Baekhyun hendak melempar kaleng minuman ringan, Chanyeol pun menerimanya dengan gerak refleks. "Maaf, aku hanya punya _cola_ di lemari pendinginku"

"Tak apa, lebih baik dari pada tak ada air disini, tapi apa kau selalu meminum minuman ringan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja persediaan minumanku sudah habis, jus, susu, air mineral, itu semua sudah habis, dan aku lupa membelinya" Chanyeol tersenyum, baru kali ini ia mendengar Baekhyun berbicara sepanjang itu untuk hal yang tidak penting. Ia kira Baekhyun hanya akan menjawab dengan jawaban 'tidak' saja dan entah kenapa, akhir akhir ini Chanyeol sedikit memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang langsung menghadap ke tv, lalu menegak minumannya. Matanya sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti mengitari setiap sudut apartemen Baekhyun, menurutnya Baekhyun merupakan orang yang sangat rapi dan bersih, ia tak melihat secuil sampah. Tidak seperti di rumah Jongin, walaupun terlihat rapi, namun pasti masih terlihat satu sampah, entah itu bungkus makanan, atau kertas kertas yang sudah tak digunakan.

Chanyeol kali ini melihat sebuah meja panjang dekat tv, ia merasa tertarik pada meja itu karena di atasnya ada banyak bingkai foto. Begitu ia berada di depan meja itu, ia memandang satu persatu isi bingkai itu. Pertama, sebuah foto keluarga, dan Chanyeol rasa, bayi yang dibawa seorang wanita cantik itu adalah Baekhyun, karena anak laki laki yang ada di antara wanita dan pria di dalam foto itu adalah kakak Baekhyun, Baekhyun pernah menceritakan tentang kakaknya yang sekarang ada di Vancouver. Foto kedua, dua anak laki laki yang saling berpelukan, dan dua duanya tersenyum.

' _Jadi dia pernah tersenyum_ ' batin Chanyeol saat melihat foto itu.

Bingkai selanjutnya, sebuah foto wanita yang ada di foto pertama, matanya mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun. Beberapa foto yang lainnya adalah foto anak laki laki yang Chanyeol yakin adalah Baekhyun dan beberapa diantaranya Baekhyun dengan kakaknya. Entah mengapa hati Chanyeol menghangat saat melihat senyuman senyuman itu di foto

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Chanyeol kaget saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terasa berada tepat di belakang telinganya, dan begitu Chanyeol berbalik, benar saja, Baekhyun ada di belakangnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa yang kau lihat?" ulang Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Foto?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa gugup saat menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, tak ada lima senti mungkin, ditambah wajah Baekhyun yang lebih condong kedepan.

Tangan Baekhyun terjulur ke belakang tubuh Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol bertambah gugup, ditambah tatapan mata Baekhyun mengunci pandangan Chanyeol.

Ttak!

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, ia dapat melihat salah satu foto bingkai disitu, di tutup oleh Baekhyun, dan seingat Chanyeol, itu foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar, hingga menampakan _eye smile_ -nya yang indah.

"Sayangnya senyum itu sudah hilang ya" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat datar. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya, membuka pintu untuk Jongin yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah menekan bel.

Dan sejak saat itu, Chanyeol berniat untuk mengembalikan senyum Baekhyun, entah bagaimana caranya. Yah, walaupun ia sendiri belum tau penyebab Baekhyun kehilangan senyumnya itu.

"Baek, ayo foto"

"Hn"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang membawa kamera polaroidnya, lalu tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Begitu suara 'klik' berbunyi, Chanyeol segera melihat hasilnya. Sesuai dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap lensa polaroid dengan tatapan datar.

"Ayolah, tersenyumlah, ini, seperti ini" Chanyeol menaruh kamera polaroidnya di sampingnya, lalu menarik kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun ke atas dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Nah, tersenyumlah seperti ini"

"Lepas! Aku terlihat bodoh" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tidak, kau menggemaskan Baek" kata Chanyeol diiringi oleh tawa renyahnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, pipi Baekhyun menghangat, dan refleks Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Bodoh" umpat Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa di bawah pohon di taman kampus.

"Astaga, Baek, maaf" Chanyeol kini mulai berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika kepribadian Baekhyun ternyata seperti ini, ternyata ia hanya kehilangan senyumannya. Kepribadian Baekhyun ternyata masih seperti anak kecil, begitu menggemaskan.

Akhir akhir ini Chanyeol terlihat sering bersama dengan Baekhyun, dan diam diam ia mulai berusaha membuat Baekhyun tertawa atau minimal tersenyum. Karena sering bersama, entah mengapa Chanyeol mulai merasa jika ada yang aneh dari dirinya, dan di sisi lain, Baekhyun juga merasakan hal aneh pula.

Hingga suatu hari, ia menyadari 'nama' perasaannya pada Baekhyun saat ia sedang curhat pada Jongin, yang notabenenya sudah sangat berpengalaman, di bidang cinta, atau apalah itu.

Chanyeol yang saat itu menjadi blak blakan tentang perasaan anehnya saat berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, merasa detak jantungnya terkadang tak normal jika dalam jarak tertentu, merasa hatinya menghangat saat Baekhyun melakukan hal tertentu, dan merasa nyaman saat ia menggemgam tangan Baekhyun yang dirasanya sangat hangat dan pas pada genggaman Chanyeol. Jongin yang mendengarnya pun dengan enteng mengatakan ' _kau sedang jatuh cinta, hyung_ '. Namun Chanyeol segera kabur saat Jongin bertanya ' _lalu siapa orang beruntung yang telah kau curi hatinya, eoh?_ ' tentu Chanyeol tak ingin langsung memberi tau Jongin begitu saja. Namun sial, tak berapa lama, Jongin mengetahuinya, Jongin mengetahui dari tatapan Chanyeol yang berbeda pada Baekhyun. Yah, Jongin ahlinya.

"Ayo foto Baek"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang membawa ponselnya tinggi tinggi, lalu berpose dengan 'V' _sign_ pada tangannya yang lain. Chanyeol mendesah perlahan, wajah Baekhyun tetap datar dan terlihat ogah ogahan.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, berniat untuk mengajaknya untuk menaiki beberapa wahana di lotte world. Ya, kalian benar, sekarang mereka berada di lotte world, dan Chanyeol menganggap ini sebagai kencan, sedangkan Baekhyun, entahlah.

"Kau ingin itu?" Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat mata Baekhyun terfokuskan pada sebuah kios es krim yang tak jauh dari mereka. Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi di jawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun mendekat ke arah kios itu, lalu memesan es krim coklat dan stroberi. Chanyeol memberikan yang stroberi pada Baekhyun, ia tau buah merah itu adalah favorit Baekhyun dari Jongin.

"Baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Suara yang sangat familiar di masa lalunya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada orang asing itu, sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri mematung, menatap orang asing itu dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk, anatar sedih, marah, kecewa, namun rindu.

"Aku, hyung Baekhyun, Byun—"

"Tidak!" potong cepat Baekhyun. "Kau bukan hyungku, aku tak memiliki keluarga!" setelahnya, Baekhyun berlari menjauh, dan tanpa sengaja es krimnya jatuh.

Setelah kejadian 'Baekhyun yang melarikan diri dari hyungnya', hyung Baekhyun sering menghubungi Chanyeol, sering menanyakan kabar Baekhyun, apakah makan Baekhyun teratur, bagaimana tugas kuliah Baekhyun, dan-hampir- semua tentang Baekhyun, dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Dimata hyung Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat sangat dekat dengan adik satu satunya itu, jadi hyung Baekhyun sangat percaya dengan Chanyeol.

Beberapa kali sudah Chanyeol memancing Baekhyun untuk tertawa, atau sekedar tersenyum, namun baru kali ini ia tau penyebabnya, ia tau dari hyung Baekhyun, Byun Baekbeom, satu satunya keluarga yang Baekhyun miliki dan yang menyayangi Baekhyun layaknya 'adik sesungguhnya'

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Appa kami, Byun Baekjin tiba tiba saja berubah, pada suatu malam, appa pulang pagi pagi buta dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, aku yang saat itu masih kecil tak mengerti apa apa, dan tiba tiba saja eommaku berteriak ke arah appa, selanjutnya mereka terlihat bertengkar hebat" Baekbeom menghela nafasnya sejenak, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. "Dan seminggu kemudian, seorang wanita, eomma Baekhyun datang"_

 _"Tunggu dulu, jadi kalian berbeda ibu?" potong Chanyeol saat Baekbeom berhenti sejenak, dan hal itu di jawab Baekbeom mengangguk._

 _"Wanita itu meminta pertanggung jawaban, lalu satu bulan kemudian, eomma dan appa bercerai, appa memilih eomma Baekhyun, dan appa mengambil hak asuhku" sekali lagi Baekbeom berhenti sejenak. "Saat aku sudah berada di_ elementary school, _dan Baekhyun hendak masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku, suatu malam appa dengan eomma Baekhyun bertengkar, padahal hari itu adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun, aku dan Baekhyun yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sofa untuk mengejutkan mereka berdua kaget begitu mendengarnya" lagi, Baekbeom berhenti sejenak. "Kata appa, ia akan bercerai lagi, dan Baekhyun mendengar sebuah kalimat yang mungkin sangat membekas di benaknya"_

 _"Apa itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, walaupun ia sudah tau jika Baekbeom pasti akan memberi tahunya._

 _"Sebuah kalimat dari eomma Baekhyun 'Kalau begitu kita berakhir sampai disini saja, lagi pula ini semua karena ketidak sengajaan, kita menikah karena ketidak sengajaan, dan_ _ **Baekhyun lahir karena ketidak sengajaan**_ _' dan pada sejak saat itu, Baekhyun menganggap senyum, tawa, ketulusan, dan kasih sayang dari orang sekitarnya adalah palsu, bahkan dari diriku, padahal aku benar benar sayang terhadap Baekhyun, dan sejak itu pula kurasa ia jarang menampakan senyumnya, ia tak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Dan lagi lagi appa mangambil hak asuh dari eomma Baekhyun "_

 _Baekbeom berhenti lagi, mengambil americanonya lalu meminumnya sedikit, begitu pun Chanyeol._

 _"Saat Baekhyun berada di_ senior high school, _ia memilih untuk tinggal terpisah dari appa dan aku, dan sejak saat itu kami jarang bertemu, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun menghindar dari orang orang yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya. Kurasa, senyum Baekhyun benar benar hilang saat ia mendengar dari bibi Kim(adik eomma Baekhyun, eomma Jongin) jika eommanya telah meninggal, ditambah sebuah surat yang aku yakin sangat berpengaruh bagi keadaan psikologisnya, setelah saat itu ia benar benar kehilangan semnangatnya untuk tersenyum, bahkan jika demi keformalan. Tidak ada yang pernah tau kecuali Baekhyun dan eommanya sendiri apa isi surat itu, karena pada saat selesai pemakaman, aku melihat Baekhyun langsung membakar surat itu, tepat di depan makam eomma Baekhyun"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Sejak saat itu pula, Chanyeol semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencari senyum Baekhyun, lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kini tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di kamarnya, ada yang berbeda darinya, sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam menutupi mata bulat Chanyeol. Akhir akhir ini pengelihatannya mulai terganggu, dan kepalanyasering pusing.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke arah kelasnya, dan begitu ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan catatannya, kakinya langsung mengarahkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Pria manis itu sedari tadi pandangannya terus terfokuskan pada deretan tulisan tangannya, tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tengah mendekat ke arahnya, karena telinganya tersumpal oleh sepasang headset putih.

"Baek!" seru Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Astaga!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menoleh kesamping. "Kau mengagetkanku" lirih Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia mengernyit begitu ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut teratas Chanyeol. Sepatu _Nike_ putih, jeans _ripped_ hitam, kemeja putih yang di rangkap _sweater_ abu abu, dan sebuah kacamata. Tunggu dulu, kacamata. Baekhyun menyadarinya sekarang.

"Kau berkacamata?"

"Ah, ini?" Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah kacamatanya. "Akhir akhir ini penglihatanku kurang bagus"

"Kau tak apa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang lucu menurutnya. Baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

"Baek, setelah mata kuliah ini selesai temui aku di perpustakaan kota, aku pergi dulu" selanjutnya, Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

"A...apa? Chanyeol, Kau tak mengikuti kelas?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Ani, ada yang harus kulakukan, sampai jumpa, Baekkie" genggaman Baekhyun mengendur di lengan Chanyeol, dan entah dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kelas dan menghilang.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas saat Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu dan juga, sebuah kecupan kecil di pipinya, membuat jantungnya lagi lagi berdetak dengan cepat. Dan entah mengapa perasaannya tak enak saat ia melihat punggung Chanyeol menjauh tadi.

Sesuai janji, Baekhyun datang ke perpustakaan kota, mencari cari sosok tinggi yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk datang. Namun, matanya merasa aneh dengan keadaan perpustakaan, sangat sepi, tak ada pengunjung selain seorang gadis yang sedang fokus pada buku yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun mengisi daftar hadir, dan begitu ia menoleh kesamping, ia dapat melihat gadis tadi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau Baekhyun oppa?" tanya gadis itu, lalu dijawab dengan anggukan Baekhyun. "Oppa berkacamata itu menitipakan ini padaku" setelah memberi sebuah kertas yang dilipat seperti burung, gadis itu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di perpustakaan.

Baekhyun membuka kertas bewarna _baby blue_ itu.

 _'Hai Baek, namaku Park Chanyeol._

 _Hei, pergilah ke rak biografi dan ambil buku biografi heinz kohut-psikoanalis-'_

Dalam hati, ia tersenyum karena tulisan Chanyeol yang terdengar konyol, namun wajahnya masih datar. Baekhyun pun hanya menurut saja, lalu mengambil buku itu. Dan begitu ia membuka halaman pertama, sebuah origami ungu pastel berbentuk perahu jatuh di atas sepatunya. Baekhyun memungutnya lalu membukanya.

 _'Kau tau, kau itu aneh._

 _Sekarang ke geografi dan cari atlas._ '

"Sebenarnya kau ingin apa huh, Park Chanyeol?" guman Baekhyun namun masih mengikuti perintah di kertas itu.

Baekhyun membuka atlas dan lagi lagi kertas origami, kali ini berbentuk dasi kupu kupu berwarna orange.

 _'Kau tak pernah tersenyum atau pun tertawa._

 _Ayo kita ke rak biologi dan lihat apa yang ada di dalam buku flora karya salah satu dosen di kampus kita.'_

Kali ini Baekhyun berdecih sambil mengumpat kecil, namun langkahnya mengarah ke sebuah barisan buku biologi. Kali ini yang di dapati adalah kertas origami berbentuk bebek berwarna kuning pucat.

' _Padahal kau sangat manis jika tersenyum, kau ingat? Aku melihatnya di apartemenmu._

 _Kau tak pernah bosan dengan sejarah bukan? Joseon? Kerajaan pertama Joseon._ '

"Manis?" guman Baekhyun.

Kali ini sebuah origami putih berbentuk hati.

' _Hei Baek, aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum_

 _Rak buku sastra, kumpulan puisi yang didalamnya ada puisi konyol Jongin, kau tau bukan?'_

Sekarang origami merah muda namun bentuknya sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

' _Hidupmu seperti hitam putih, dan aku ingin mewarnainya_

 _Apa kau lelah? Baiklah, kalau begitu ini yang terakhir, sekarang cari novel terjemah Harry Potter ke lima._ '

Kali ini origami merah hati, bentuknya pun masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

 _'Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terpanjang,_

 _Baek, aku ingin jujur kepadamu, tapi tolong jangan membenciku karena kalimat yang akan kutulis menggunakan pena yang lebih tebal._

 _Aku tak tau kapan perasaan ini muncul, awalnya aku memang tertarik padamu, bahkan saat di seminar itu, dan ya kau benar, pada saat itu aku terus memperhatikanmu, dan saat aku berkenalan secara resmi denganmu, aku benar benar tak menyangka jika aku akan memiliki perasaan gila ini padamu, yang pasti aku baru menyadarinya._

 _Aku merasa nyaman disampingmu, aku merasa harus melindungi tubuh mungilmu, dan aku merasa jatuh dalam pesonamu._

 _Byun Baekhyun,_ _ **aku mencintaimu.**_

 _Kumohon, jangan membenciku_

 _Sekarang tunggu lima menit di meja dekat meja penjaga perpustakaan, aku akan datang_ '

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum, tersenyum lebar hingga menampakan _eye smil_ e-nya, dan ia baru tau jika Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat _cheesy_.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan layar laptopnya yang menampilkan rekaman dari sebuah kamera yang sengaja Chanyeol pasang di satu titik.

Mata Chanyeol membola begitu alat pengelihatannya melihat sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah.

"Aku berhasil"

"Apa?" Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, tepatnya dibelakang setir mobilnya, melihat ke arah laptop Chanyeol. "Baek hyung, tersenyum?"

"Ya, dan sekarang, aku harus menemuinya"

Buru buru Chanyeol menutup laptopnya, lalu membuka pintu mobil Jongin dengan semangat. Chanyeol berlari ke arah perpustakaan kota, namun belum sepuluh langkah, kepalanya serasa diputar putar. Chanyeol berhenti berlari. Pandangannya mulai memburam, beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, berharap rasa pusingnya akan hilang, namun itu percuma saja.

Jongin yang masih memperhatikan Chanyeol, mengernyit heran saat sunbaenya itu berhenti di tengah jalannya.

"Chanyeol hyung!" pekik Jongin saat ia melihat tubuh Chanyeol ambruk begitu saja.

Sudah setengah jam Baekhyun menunggu, dan ia mulai bosan. Berkali kali ia mengirim pesan Line pada Chanyeol, namun ia tak mendapat jawaban, di baca pun tidak.

Tiba tiba saja Jongin sudah berada depannya sambil menggebrak meja dan juga nafasnya terdengar tak teratur.

"Jongin? Ada apa?"

"Chan... Hosh... Chanyeol hyung... Hosh... Dia... meninggal"

"Kau bercanda pada orang yang salah Jongin" Baekhyun berujar sambil mencoba menepis pemikiran buruknya.

"Tidak, aku serius, jika tak percaya ayo ikut aku"

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Baekhyun menatap kosong ke sembarang arah, dan tubuhnya bagai tak berisi hingga ia dengan mudah ditarik oleh sepupunya.

Jongin membawa Baekhyun ke rumah Chanyeol, bukan pemakaman atau rumah duka atau pun rumah sakit.

Saat mereka sampai terlihat seorang wanita hendak memasuki mobil hitam mewah.

"Nyonya Park" panggil Jongin sedikit berteriak, dan wanita itu menoleh dengan raut yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Jongin? Astaga, Baekhyun? Syukurlah" wajah wanita itu semakin kaget sekaligus lega saat melihat Baekhyun.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongin, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun langsung pada poinnya.

"Ini, Chanyeol menitipkan ini padaku untuk kuberikan, aku harus pergi"

"Tunggu, nyonya Park!" teriakan Baekhyun percuma saja, karena wanita itu sudah berada di mobilnya yang langsung melaju begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap nanar ke arah mobil yang ibu Chanyeol naiki dan mulai menjauh. Tubuhnya merosot, dan Jongin dengan cepat menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tak langsung jatuh ke jalanan.

Baekhyun benar benar tak menyangka, Park Chanyeol, sosok pria yang akhir akhir ini berada di sekitanya, sosok yang terus mencoba mewarnai hidup Baekhyun yang terasa seperti 'hitam-putih', sosok yang terus menghantui pikirannya, sosok yang membuatnya nyaman saat ia berada di sampingnya, dan sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, Chanyeol yang tadi terlihat bersemangat bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat bertemu Baekhyun di kelas, tiba tiba saja pergi.

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi?"

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke mobilku, hyung, akan kujelaskan"

Baekhyun menangis keras, membuat pria di sampingnya sedikit menyesal. Jongin, pria itu, menceritakan semuanya, tentang penyakit Chanyeol, tumor otak, dan kini telah sampai pada pengelihatannya.

Baekhyun tak menyangka, jika sosok cerah seperti Chanyeol mempunyai penyakit yang sangat berpengaruh pada nyawanya. Baekhyun tau jika penyakit itu penyakit yang mematikan, apa lagi itu menyerang otak, pusat saraf manusia.

Jongin yang sudah tak tega melihat sepupunya menangis seperti itu, menariknya ke pelukan Jongin, berusaha membuat Baekhyun tenang. Setelah sedikit lebih tenang, Baekhyun ingat dengan kertas origami berwarna merah hati berbentuk hati pula, sama seperti origami terakhir yang Chanyeol selipkan di buku terakhir yang harus Baekhyun cari.

' _Hei, jangan menangis._

 _Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku janji aku selalu berada di sisimu. Tunggu dulu, kau tak membenciku karena kertas kertas bodoh tadi bukan? Kkk~ itu terlihat sangat cheesy ya?_

 _Eung, Baekhyun-ah, aku tak sanggup menceritakannya padaku, namun sepertinya Jongin akan memberi taumu, atau sudah? Yah, menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi padaku._

 _Dan Baek, aku tau masa lalumu, dan maaf aku telah lancang memberi tau keadaanmu pada Baekbeom hyung, ia hyungmu, jadi aku tak tega. Kau tau, ia sangat menyayangimu, kasih sayangnya mungkin lebih tulus dari pada orang tuamu, kuyakin saat kecil dulu kau selalu bersamanya._

 _Jadi... Baekhyun-ah, tersenyumlah, lupakan masa lalumu, itu hanya masa lalu, bagaimana caramu melanjutkan hidup jika kau terus menolah ke belakang, menatap masa lalumu yang menyakitkan itu? Memang boleh kau melihat kebelakang, namun masa depanmu lebih penting Baek._

 _Tersenyumlah Baekkie,_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun_ '

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, dan kini sudah tiga tahun sejak Baekhyun 'kehilangan' Chanyeol. Selama ini, ia sudah berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menjadi sosok yang cerah seperti Chanyeol, ia kira semua kan berjalan lancar dan sangat mudah, namun dugaannya salah saat melakukan semua itu. Ia terkadang masih sering melamun dan menangis tanpa alasan. Ia tak tau jika Chanyeol melakukan hal konyol seperti 'tersenyum di depan orang lain, sedangkan dirimu sedang bersedih', namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk berpikir positif, Chanyeol sudah meninggal, dan orang meninggal tak dapat hidup kembali, kecuali jika hal semacam zombie itu benar adanya, dan lagi Chanyeol adalah bagian dari masa lalu Baekhyun, sekarang yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah menatap masa depannya.

"Tetangga baru?"

"Iya, dan kau yang harus mengantarkan kue ini, anggap ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuk mereka"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat hyungnya menyuruh ia mengantarkan kue buatan kakak iparnya pada tetangga barunya. Sekarang, Baekhyun, hyungnya, dan kakak iparnya tinggal serumah, dan pemilik rumah-hyung Baekhyun dan istrinya- tak keberatan akan hal itu, menurut Yejin-istri Baekbeom-, akan sangat membantu jika Baekhyun ada di sini pada saat bayi mereka lahir, dengan kata lain pengasuh bayi gratis.

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah rumah yang baru ditempati orang baru itu, tepatnya di sebrang rumahnya sendiri. Selama perjalanan ke rumah itu, Baekhyun terus berlatih tersenyum, agar tak terlihat aneh di mata tetangga baru itu. Begitu ia sampai, menekan bel rumah bercat biru itu. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pintu itu terbuka, menampakan sosok tinggi yang sangat familiar bagi Baekhyun.

Senyum Baekhyun luntur begitu saja.

"Siapa?" tanya pria itu.

' _apa dia tak mengenaliku?_ '-Baekhyun

Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kejanggalan, mata pria itu tak fokus, mata pria itu tak menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa mungkin tak ada orangnya ya?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan pria itu. Apakah Baekhyun tak terlihat. Dan saat pria itu hendak menutup pintu, Baekhyun menahan pintu itu dengan kakinya.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku, tetanggamu, tepat di depan rumah, dan kami ingin memberimu ini" ujar Baekhyun sedikit gugup, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh..., tetangga ya" pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, namun meleset, selanjutnya meraba raba udara kosong di sekitarnya. "Maaf, bisa kau bantu aku?" Baekhyun pun akhirnya menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menuntunkan untuk membawa kue yang ia bawa. "Terima kasih, maaf penglihatanku sangat buruk" ujar pria itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang menampilkan deretan giginya. "Ah, kau ingin masuk dulu? Sedikit berbincang mungkin?"

"Ti...tidak, terima kasih, aku pergi, sampai jumpa"

Baekhyun menangis, menangis tanpa suara tepatnya. Begitu ia masuk ke rumahnya, tatapan aneh dan sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Baekbeom.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Yejin pada suaminya.

"Entahlah, kurasa ia butuh menenangkan diri" jawab Baekbeom yang diangguki Yejin.

"Ceritakan semuanya Jongin, apa kalian sedang bermain main denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Jongin yang sudah di banjiri keringat dingin. Jongin benar benar takut saat ini. Sejak Baekhyun menganggap 'Chanyeol meninggal', namja manis itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, ia sekarang sangat ekspresif dan sangat cerewet, sangat amat berbeda dengan dirinya sebelum bertemu Chanyeol, yah itu pun karena ia ingin melakukan permintaan Chanyeol yang ingin dirinya tersenyum.

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak, bersiap siap untuk bercerita hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hyung, kau tau, Baek hyung benar benar berubah, ia berusaha mati matian untuk lebih terbuka dan tentu saja tersenyum"_

 _Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya yang berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit terkenal di Kanada. Sekarang, Chanyeol di rawat dirumah sakit ini, rumah sakit milik kakak sepupunya, Kris._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan_ video call _dengan Jongin._

" _Kau benar benar membuatnya berubah hyung, ah, akan ku kirimkan beberapa foto dirinya, tunggu sebentar"_

 _Setelah itu,_ video call _mereka terputus, dan selang beberapa menit, belasan foto masuk ke Line milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat melihat foto foto itu, foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Beberapa adalah foto selca Baekhyun dengan orang lain atau dirinya sendiri, beberapa yang lain adalah fotonya yang sedang tertawa lepas, Chanyeol pikir foto foto Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa itu adalah hasil foto Luhan, ia fotografer ngomong ngomong. Chanyeol merasa jika beberapa foto Baekhyun itu ada yang terlihat aneh, maksudnya senyum Baekhyun, masih terlihat agak di paksakan._

 _Tiba tiba saja sebuah pesan masuk, dan itu dari Jongin._

' _Hyung, kenapa kau menyuruh kami untuk tidak memberi tau Baek hyung jika kau masih hidup, atau memiliki harapan hidup?'_

 _Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengetikkan sebuah balasan._

' _Memang masih ada harapan hidup, namun aku juga bisa saja meninggal dalam waktu dekat, aku tak ingin membuatnya terlalu berharap lalu menghilangkan semangatnya, aku akan terlihat sangat kejam'_

 _Tepat setelah Chanyeol menyentuh kata '_ send _', seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Itu Kris, sepupu Chanyeol yang tadi kubicarakan itu. Pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang itu datang untuk menjemput Chanyeol untuk terapi._

 _Saat Chanyeol sudah tertidur karena obat bius, pesan Line masuk ke ponselnya, Kris yang mendnegar itu, melihat layar ponsel adik sepupunya._

' _Kau tau hyung, Baek hyung terkadang ia masih saja menangis saat malam, aku di beri tau Baekbeom hyung, dan juga ia masih sering melamun, dan saat ia ditanya kenapa, ia akan menjawab tidak apa apa dengan senyum yang sangat ia paksakan, itu membuat kami semakin khawatir'_

 _Kris tersenyum saat melihat pesan dari Jongin, dan dengan jahil ia menuliskan balasan._

' _Tenang saja, aku akan kembali pada Baekkie'_

 _Kris sengaja menuliskan 'Baekkie', karena ia tak tau nama lengkap namja yang sedang adiknya bicarakan dengan temannya itu. Kris tiba tiba ingat, saat beberapa jam yang lalu, Chanyeol dengan semangat menceritakan tentang'Baekkie'-nya, bahkan karena terlalu bersemangat, ia tak pernah menyebut Baekhyun dengan namanya, namun dengan sebutan 'Baekkie'._

" _Adikku sudah dewasa ternyata, tapi nakal juga kau, membuat anak orang menangis, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah pria yang kata adikku ini manis" guman Kris sambil melihat wajah tenang Chanyeol._

" _Kau sudah kehilangan pengelihatanmu, dan jika oprasi yang terakhir benar benar berhasil, kau hanya akan kehilangan pengelihatanmu, jika tidak, ada dua kemungkinan lagi, ingatanmu beberapa akan ada yang hilang, atau yang paling parah, kau meninggal" ujar Kris sambil melihat hasil_ ct scan _di layar komputernya. "Tapi tenang saja, untuk yang terakhir kurasa tidak, karena tumormu tidak ganas, jadi kau memiliki harapan hidup, Park"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, tak apalah ia kehilangan pengelihatannya, namun ingatannya, bagaimana jika ingatannya dengan Baekhyun hilang._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Jadi..." Baekhyun mengontrol dirinya gara tak menangis.

"Dia kehilangan pengelihatannya, dan... ingatannya" ujar Jongin, sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam. "Bahkan ia sempat tak mengenaliku, ah Hyung, maaf aku harus pergi, Luhan hyung sudah menungguku, annyeong"

"Aigoo..., aku benar benar merasa paling bodoh di sini" guman Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecut.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang berjalan jalan di taman dekat rumahnya bersama Mongryong, anjing peliharaan Baekhyun, namun di tengah tengah perjalanannya, ikat leher Mongryong tiba tiba terlepas dari Baekhyun.

"Ah! Mongryong-ah!"

Anjing berwarna coklat dan putih itu berlari ke arah seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi taman sambil memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun tertegun saat melihat siapa yang Mongryong dekati. Anjing itu menyundulkan kakinya pada pria itu, membuat pria itu membuka matanya. Tubuhnya menunduk dan tangannya meraba raba kebawah, mencari apa yang baru saja menyentuh kakinya, dan Anjing itu pun menyundul tangan pria itu.

"Ah..., seekor anjing? Dimana majikanmu? Apa kau tersesat?"

GUK!

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah mereka. Entah mengapa kakinya sangat sulit di gerakan, namun ia paksakan untuk mendekat, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Cheo...giyeo..." ujar Baekhyun, dan pria itu mendongak, namun tak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Itu, anjingku"

"Oh? Anjing baik ini milikmu?"

"Ya" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping pria itu, dan pria itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun saat merasakan kursinya sedikit bergerak kerena mendapatkan tambahan beban.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kita sudah saling mengenal"

"Benarkah?, ah maaf, kata Kris hyung, aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku, jadi, bagaimana jika kita mulai dari awal? Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, aku tetangga di depan rumahmu, dan kemarin aku yang membawakan kue itu" Baekhyun kali ini mati matian menahan tangisnya, saat ini ia benar benar ingin menangis.

"Oh, yang kemarin, aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyumnya yang lebar, sama seperti dulu, saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan.

Baekhyun tanpa ragu meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Tanganmu hangat" ujar Chanyeol tiba tiba. "Kata Kris hyung, dulu aku mencintai seseorang yang memiliki tangan hangat, dan namanya Baekkie, tapi kata Kris hyung, ia tak tau pasti nama orang yang kucintai itu, karena dulu sebelum oprasi aku tak pernah menyebut nama lengkapnya, dan hanya menyebutnya dengan 'Baekkie'" ujar Chanyeol lagi, dan Baekhyun kali ini tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

Suasana hening sejenak, Baekhyun dari tadi menocba untuk menghentikan tangisan bisunya.

"Baekhyun-sshi, apa mungkin, orang itu kau?" ujar Chanyeol tiba tiba, dan dibalasi Baekhyun dengan anggukan.

"Y...ya..." ucap Baekhyun cepat namun dengan nada yang bergetar begitu ia ingat jika Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat lagi.

Lagi, suasana hening, raut wajah Chanyeol tiba tiba saja berubah.

"Maaf..." ujar Chanyeol lagi. "Maaf, aku melupakanmu"

"Ani..., tidak, ini bukan salahmu"

"Baek, bisakah kau tersenyum?"

"Sedari tadi aku tersenyum, Park bodoh"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, meraba wajah Baekhyun, mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum, dan dengan itu, Chanyeol dapat merasakan senyum Baekhyun yang manis, dan pasti akan lebih manis saat Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Senyummu sangat manis, kau sudah bisa tersenyum"

Baekhyun tidak akan bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau tentang itu atau apakah ingatan Chanyeol kembali, karena ia yakin, mungkin saja Kris hyung yang sedari tadi Chanyeol sebut itu memberi taunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun sambil mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari samping.

"Aku pasti lebih mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan mengecup ujung kepala Baekhyun yang berada di dekat rahangnya yang tegas.

' _ **Orang yang memiliki senyum tercerah, adalah orang yang memiliki luka terdalam**_ ' **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
